1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display having reduced power consumption, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display is a flat panel display that uses a plasma generated by a gas discharge to display characters or images. It includes, depending on its size, more than several scores to millions of discharge cells arranged in a matrix pattern.
Generally, in a plasma display, one frame is divided into respectively weighted subfields. Grayscales may be expressed by a combination of weights from among the subfields, which are used to perform a display operation. Each subfield includes a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period. The reset period is for initializing the status of each discharge cell, the address period is for selecting turned-on/turned-off cells, and the sustain period is for performing a sustain discharge on the turned-on cells so as to display an image.
In general, the plasma display increases a voltage and then decreases the increased voltage so as to reset a wall charge state of a discharge cell during the reset period. A current flows to a switch that is used for increasing the voltage and thus, a large amount of heat is generated, thereby causing errors or damage to the switch. In addition, a method of reducing the large power loss that occurs during the voltage increase is required.